Elsword-Kicked to Mars
by SeraphLilac
Summary: Elsword and Aisha are in a dispute again, Rena tried to calm them down,but a certain Red Haired idiot just had to provoke Rena and in the end, Aisha and Elsword were kicked to Mars by a Furious Elf. Can Elsword and Aisha survive in Mars? Find out in this story. (It contains tiniest bits of humor and don't blame me when my summary sucks. I am really bad at it though.)
1. Kicked To Mars

**Classes**

 ** _Aisha-Elemental Master_**

 ** _Elsword-Rune Slayer_**

 ** _Rena-Wind Sneaker_**

 ** _Raven-Blade Master_**

 ** _Eve-Code Battle Seraph_**

 ** _Chung-Deadly Chaser_**

 ** _Ara-Sakra Devanam_**

 ** _Elesis-Blazing Heart_**

 ** _Add-Mastermind_**

 ** _Ok so lets begin the story! Not setting up any POV's for anybody~  
_**

* * *

One fine morning, (not so fine) Aisha woke up as soon as she heard the alarm ringing. "I hate the alarm clock.." Aisha was ready to throw the alarm clock out of the window when Rena came in to her room, "Aisha, what are you…do what ever you are going to do and come down for breakfast. Everyone is currently waiting for you to come now an-" "WAIT, YOU MEAN THAT ELDORK IS EARLY TODAY?" Aisha spoke in a surprised and a loud tone. "Yes and come down quick, your late for breakfast." With that, Rena walked to the dining room quickly. _Yes today is probably the worst day ever_. Aisha thought to herself.

As Aisha came for breakfast she noticed that a certain Redhead idiot was grinning at her." Wow can't believe 'The always perfect girl' is late today." Elsword smirked. "Shut up Eldork it's all because someone did something to my alarm clock." Hearing this, Elsword began to laugh in his mind.

* * *

 _ **Short Flashback**_

 _When everyone is asleep at night, a certain Red-Haired boy woke up and quietly crept into a sleeping Purple haired girl's room._

 _After searching the room for 1 minute, Elsword quickly set Aisha's alarm clock to 8.30_ _a.m. when it was supposed to be 8.15 a.m.._

 _Satisfied, Elsword crept out of the room and went back to sleep in his comfortable bed._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

Elsword who can't hold his laughter anymore, burst out laughing. "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"What are you laughing at Eldork?" Aisha asked suspiciously while glaring at him. She held her staff and was ready to hear his explanation and ready to shock him with her staff.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

"COME BACK HERE ELDORK!"

"LIKE I WOULD YOU GRAPE HEAD!"

The others watched them running around the whole living room.

Elesis laughed at their childishness, Raven muttered a few words before he sat on the couch. Chung just shook his head, Eve feel like slapping the Red Head idiot, Ara watched the scene dumbfounded, Add tried to calm Elesis cause she was laughing too loud. While Rena…she tried to stop the arguing.

"Guys, can you pleas– " Elsword and Aisha just ignored Rena.

"Aisha, sto-" Ignored.

"Stop...ARGUING!" *Birds from the trees flew away*

"CAN'T YOU SEE AN ELDER WAS TALKING TO YOU!? LISTEN TO WHAT I SAID!"

"Whatever" Elsword said boredly.

"What did you say…" An evil, demonic aura began to surround Rena as her anger rose. Elesis who saw Rena's aura, panicked. "EVERYONE RUN!" Elesis screamed at the top of her lungs as Add just face palmed and cover her 'Just Too Annoying Loud Mouth'.

"Spiral Strike!" Rena pulled in Elsword and Aisha in her Hyperactive skill.

Elesis and the others watched as she did something to the both of them, when Rena stopped she said in a calm tone "Don't worry, I chained them up so they can't run around like childish person who chase people around for revenge and blah blah blah."

"Good one Rena" Elesis laughed at them.

"LET GO OF ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE CHAINED WITH THIS FLAT MAGICIAN WHO IS ALSO A GRAPE!"

"I DON'T WANNA BE CHAINED WITH THIS RED HAIRED BAKA!"

"YOU ELDORK!"

"CUTTING BOARD"

"BAKA!"

"NERD!"  
"CHERRY!"

They both insulted each other but calm down until they saw Rena's aura rising again.

" Since you both don't want to be chained together, how about….."

'Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew'

"S-seriously." Was all Chung said when he saw his buddy being sent to Mars by Rena's signature kicks.

"RENA WHAT THE?! I HATE YOU!" Elsword and Aisha both yelled in unison.

Elesis just teased them by shouting "Oh~ you two loved each other a lot~ Go spend your honeymoon in Somewhere~"

"Really Elesis? Do you have to say that? They are not even married." The Mastermind shook his head and sighed.

"R-Rena, what did you just do?" Ara asked in a worried tone.

"Oh that, I just kicked them to Mars. Anything wrong?" Rena said proudly.

"No..." Ara replied..deadpanned

"Wow! Can they survive there?" Elesis who was worried for her brother and Aisha,she began to panic.

"Sure they can,I asked someone to provide food and necessities there, and I have been waiting for this day to come..."

* * *

 _ **In Mars…**_

" The heck did Rena just kicked us here"

" Who knows….You just had to make Rena furious that she kicked us here"

" Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did too"

"Did not...wait what? Aisha! You tricked me!"

" Okay like I care, just stop this nonsense and look for food! Can't survive here without food you know?"

"Fine!"

* * *

 **SL: Okay that's it for Chapter 1**

 **SL: Short Chapter was it?**

 **SL: Are you guys even listening to what I said?**

 **Elsword: Rena…**

 **Rena: SHUT UP YOU JUST HAD TO MAKE ME ANGRY, SO DON'T BLAME ME!**

 **Aisha: Yea you Redhead idiot**

 **Elsword: BE QUIET GRAPE HEAD!**

 **Aisha: HEY YOU I-**

 **SL: Okay guys stop your bickering, anyone wants some desserts?**

 **Aisha and Elsword * Stares ***

 **Aisha and Elsword: HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO HAVE ANY DESSERTS WHEN WE ARE KICKED TO THIS DAMN PLACE BY RENA!?**

 **SL: Eheheh *Runs away from the now angry Elemental Master and Rune Slayer*REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND  
COMMENT EVERYONE BYE!**

 **Aisha and Elsword: HEY DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY FROM US!**

 ***Beep*Sorry for this interruption, in order to not let you see this crazy conversation full of angry people, I stopped this conversation thingy. Have a nice day. This is Eve and I am shutting down the computer*beeeep***


	2. Painful Occurences

**Okay Chapter 2 is here now! Enjoy~**

 **RS: I have a feeling that i am going to hate this chapter a lot.**

 **SL: What?**

 **RS: Oh nothing.**

 **EM: ...**

 **WS: ..**

 **DC: ...**

 **CBS: This is getting awkward, now can you please start the story?**

* * *

"Ow! My butt still hurts, at least Rena could use less strength to kick us…"

"If she didn't use much strength, HOW ON EARTH COULD SHE EVEN KICK US HERE" Aisha stuck her tongue out at Elsword childishly.

"Heh, childish." He said to himself softly, and didn't realize that Aisha was behind him. Since her ears are so sensitive she heard what he had said. She readied her a staff and prepare to give a good whacking to a certain guy.

" Elsword… So…..Who is childish…?" Aisha smirked evilly.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later…..**_

 _This involves a certain Elemental Master chasing a Red head baka._

" Ow! HEY! OKAY, OKAY! STOP!"

Aisha stopped in her tracks. " LET'S JUST GO LOOK FOR THAT DAMN FOOD ALREADY!"

They walked and walked, a saw something faraway, which it might have something to eat there, since there's cooking materials, ingredients and seasoning? (Hey! Since when did food appeared in Mars? Did someone lived here before?)As Aisha and Elsword walked further, they saw a skeleton lying on the floor.

" AHHHHHHHHHH! A SKELETON" Aisha screamed while hugging Elsword tightly.

" What the…" Elsword fearlessly placed the skeleton next to a nearby dustbin. (Since when did Mars have a dustbin over there?)

"Looks like someone did lived here before, and ..can you stop hugging me now?"

Aisha blinked once then twice then suddenly realized what she was doing.

"Oh sorry."

 _ **After a while…..**_

"Look! I FOUND FOOD!" Aisha said excitedly before running to the direction where the things are.

"Aisha…wait up…" Elsword sighed, he regret ever provoking Rena, and now…he was kicked to Mars and was stuck here. _At least there's someone to accompany me here, I won't be alone._

"Wow can't believe there's food and cooking materials here!"

" Yea, can you cook now. I am starving."

"Oh you want me to cook, I thought you said my cooking's were horrible."

"Eh…uh… just gimme anythin- wait no, your cooking's were not horrible, wait it is. …I mean no! Ugh just cook something for me!"

Aisha stared at him blankly

"…If you say so" _This guy can cook but that Elbaka was just too lazy to even cook._

Aisha took out a cute, purple apron from her inventory and began to cook.

Elsword blushed a bit when he saw Aisha with her cute apron on, that just made her look so cute. In order to not let Aisha see his blushing face, he covered his face. _Why am I even thinking about her!? She's just a cute, beautiful, grape that I li- Wait no, she's totally, un-cute, ugly, grape that I hate the most. Yeah that._

Aisha looked at him, with lots of question marks on her head.

"Why are you even covering your face for?"

"Cause your cooking smelt terrible"

" WHY YO-"

" HEY THE POTS' GONNA EXPLODE IF YOU DON'T CONCENTRATE!"

"Ah"

* * *

 _ **Back at home…..**_

"Why isn't there any romance going around there?" Rena said.

"What do you mean there is no romance going around there" Add asked.

"Oh~ I bet Rena is trying to make their relationships better, right Rena?"

"Yeah, its good that I've installed a camera to watched what they are doing!" Rena proudly skipped around the house.

" Are we spying on them?" Ara asked.

" Aww….Don't you wanna see if their relationships grew stronger?" Rena said as innocent as a child.

"You're right! I could see if my brother,actually have a liking to Aisha"

" THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE SIS! AND WHERE DID YOUR VOICE COME FROM! ARE YOU IN MARS?"

" RENA! HOW COME THEY COULD HEAR US!"

"Opps, I forgot to mute the sound… heheh"

"Plus, I don't think that using 'Explode' for that cooking pot is a good word. I think my brother really needs to improve." Elesis deadpanned.

"Hey Rena, how can you even transport food and necessities there?" Raven has loads of question to ask but he think that will be too much for the Elf, since she would be tired answering those questions.

"Oh that, anyways. I did ask help from our neighbor. That Dibolic Esper from next door, and asked him to help transport the food to Mars! And I even asked Code:Nemesis to follow them."

Add muttered under his breath _seriously Rena? It looks like I am no longer a stalker but now Eve does...wait not our Eve its the one from next door._

" You know what? I loved the part where Aisha hugged Elsword" Elesis chimed.

* * *

 _ **Back On Mars…..**_

"Done cooking now where's th- h-how come all the plates are broken? Seriously?!"

"Isn't there one over there?

"Oh, but there's only one. How can we even eat like this?"

"There is only one way…share."

"WHAT!?"

"Feel free to starve if you don't want to use that one plate"

"Fine"

As Aisha was looking for utensils, something happened again.

" ….WHY ISN'T THERE ANY U- actually screw this let's just share utensils. Do you mind?"

"Oh I am fine with that."

" Well, you could eat first, I will just read my book while you eat."

" No, I could feed you, if you don't mind." Elsword fed Aisha with a spoon as he ate some, Aisha on the other hand, felt heat rising up her cheeks. She decided to bury her face with the book she was reading. _Mission 1 accomplished, see how Aisha look when she blushed. Checked._ He thought. After they finished eating, they heard a mysterious roar.

'ROOOAAARRRRRR'

"Hey Aisha let's go check it out!"

" Idiot if it's a monster, how can we fight if we don't have any magic."

"Your right, but I could fight him with my swordsmanship" Elsword quickly grabbed on to Aisha's hand before she could even say anything.

"Woah!" _You are really a baka._

* * *

 **SL: Managed to write a long chapter.**

 **Elsword: Hey *whispers to me* Could I hold hands with Aisha someday?**

 **SL: Oh that…sure….., Hey! But you already did, by grabbing Aisha's hand.**

 **Elsword: Shh! Not so loud!?**

 **Aisha: Are you guys talking something bad about me?**

 **SL: Eh no heheheh. Anyone on Mars wants Strawberry Shortcake?**

 **Aisha and Elsword: Finally someone give us something good to eat.**

 **The others: HEY SL! WHAT ABOUT US!**

 **SL: Oh about that…..you guys could eat cakes after they come back.**

 **Elesis: HEY AIN'T THAT GONNA TAKE A LONG TIME?**

 _ **After minutes of chasing…..**_

 **SL: OKAY STOP CHASING ME!*takes out phone* I ORDERED 60000 STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKES DON'T BOTHER ME ANYMORE!**

 **Elesis: Ain't that gonna cost a lot?  
SL: YOU PAY THE BILLS!**

 **Elesis: What in Elrios...**

 **Rena: -.-' Remember to review and comment everyone.**

 **Raven: And see you on the next chapter.**

 **SL: Hey! This was supposed to be my line Rena and Raven!**

 **Raven and Rena:….Eh BYE!**

 **SL: H-**

 ***BEEEEEP* This is Eve interrupting again, (I know that I should stop interrupting ) There is too much Angry mobs here and I can't take it. So I will just shut the computer bye~ *BEEEEEP***


	3. Code Nemesis in Mars

**SL:** **So, i assumed that this chapter was interesting right?  
**

 **EM: Too plain...**

 **RS: Really? Almost getting killed by that Code Nemesis was your plot?**

 **WS: Uh...**

 **BH: More ElsAi plz.**

 **RS and EM: NO! AND SL! IF U DARE WRITE MORE ABOUT THAT, YOU R SO DEAD!**

 **SL: ...**

 **DC: I...feel like vomiting when reading this...**

 **SD: When can I get more dialogues?**

 **MM: ...**

 **SL: Sorry Ara u can't get more dialogues cauuse I love to do that to u.**

 **SD: What in the world...**

* * *

As Elsword and Aisha got closer to where the loud roar had been coming from, Aisha stopped in her tracks as a terrifying monster?Reveals and roared at them with a monotone voice. Elsword sighed "Is this even a monster? It doesn't look anything like one, it looks idiotic." Aisha looked at the monster and too, sighed "To think a monster actually lacked emotion. Is this pink fat creature a monster?"

"HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A MONSTER?! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I WAS ABOUT TO KILL YOU? AND ELSWORD YOU INSOLENT BRAT! AND AISHA! HOW DARE U CALL ME A FAT-

"Why do I have a feeling that I knew this creature a long time ago? And since when did this fat creature know my name?" Elsword cut off the creature's words while thinking who exactly was this mysterious creature.

"Why did that creature's voice sounds like someone that I kne-" Aisha's thoughts were cut off when the Monster attacks them with a deadly weapon which looked like a Nasod Spear. The Pink Creature shoots out Electrifying balls continuously at them while Elsword kept on dodging them. He was about to use his runes when he suddenly remembered that in Mars, your magic will be restricted.

"Man, this is harder than I thought it would be." Elsword thought as he used what he had learned about swordsmanship in his training and use it on the monster.

' **Mega Slash'**

' **Unlimited Blade'**

"This monster is sure stupid, it didn't even use any skills accept for Electron Balls and its hand"

The creature's aura suddenly rose, it began to throw thousands of Electron Balls and used its deadly weapons at Elsword. "What the!?" Elsword dodge all the except for one, an Electron Ball hit him and it electrifies him.

 ***SLAP!***

"OW! Can't you see that I am being electrified here? Instead of helping me, did you just keep standing there Aisha?"

" Can't you just get up on your own?"

 ***SLAP***

"YOU STUPID MONSTER! STOP SLAPPING ME ALREADY! THIS IS HARDER THAN EVE'S SLAPPING!'

.

.

.

The angry creature ripped its costume to pieces and that monster in disguise turned out to be…EVE! The Code Nemesis! Eve(Code: Nemesis) angrily grabbed Elsword's collar and began shaking him furiously " WHO IS A STUPID MONSTER HERE? YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

 ***SLAP***

 ***SLAP***

 ***SLAP***

Aisha watched as Eve(Code:Nemesis) slap Elsword continuously and thought to herself

 _Note to self: do not ever make Eve(Code:Nemesis) angry or you know what will happen...just like that Eldork._

* * *

 _ **After 10 minutes of slapping from a Raging Eve who actually shows lots of emotions now…**_

Eve leaves an beat-up Elsword who has bruises all over him. Aisha helped the poor boy and took out a First Aid Kit from her inventory. "That really hurts...a lot"

"Serves you right for saying Eve(Code:Nemesis) is a stupid monster, its good cause you had helped her with her emotions"

"I have no idea that this is actually that Code Nemesis. And this really isn't fair!"

Aisha sighed as she uses medical oil on Elsword's wounds, due to Elsword will not stay still and kept moving a lot and Aisha couldn't treat his wounds properly, she got really frustrated.

"STOP MOVING ALREADY! YOUR JUST LIKE A SIX-YEAR OLD CHILD!"

"HEY AREN'T YOU THE SAME? YOU ARE A 4 YEAR OLD GIRL WHO IS SHORT, AND LOOKS LIKE A GRAPE AND WHO IS A CUTTING BOARD!"

"…." Aisha kept silent as she finished treating his wounds.

* * *

 ** _15 minutes later..._**

"Hey Aisha you haven't been talking for a while you know? ...Aisha please say something I am not used to this silent treatment or something. Plus I am really sorry that I had to make you mad earlier." Elsword was very worried as Aisha have not been talking for 15 minutes straight.

Elsword had to think of something to make her talk.

* * *

 **SL: So Elsword are you satisfied with the silent treatment?**

 **RS: NO! NOT AT ALL! Aisha is being too...quiet.**

 **EM: ...**

 **BH: Looks like my little brother is worried for our Aisha~**

 **RS: I-I am not worried its just that I am not used to this silent treatment.**

 **CN: Elbrat, I am now gonna slap you for making a girl angry.**

 **RS: o.o;**

 _ **This involves The Queen of Destruction chasing a Rune Engraving Rune Slayer.**_

 **WS,BH and SD: ^^;**

 **SL: Alright, he-**

 **CBS: Everyone remember to review, see you next time.**

 **SL: ...Why is my line getting stolen everytime? EVERYONE STOP STEALING MY LINES ALREADY! I HAD EN-**

 **CBS: *Shuts down computer***


	4. Boring Old Day

**BH: LILAC! YOU TOOK TOO MUCH TIME IN UPDATING THE STORY!**

 **SL: I KNOW I KNOW I AM WORKING ON IT! *Types faster***

 **SD: SL! WHEN CAN I GET MORE LINES! GIVE ME AT LEAST ONE LINE IN THIS CHAPTER  
SL: FINE! *Gives SD lines in this chapter***

 **WS: I WANNA GO TO MARS TOO!  
SL: *Adds her in Mars***

 **DC: Come on SL! Type faster would you? My patience is running out!**

 **SL: *Types even more faster***

 **MM: Chung, I thought you hated this story, how come you are reading it?**

 **DC: EVE FORCED ME TO! D (Seriously nope don't trust him)**

* * *

3rd Person's POV

 _One fine afternoon in Townsv- oops wrong story. Welcome to Mars, a place where people who provoked Rena lives in. Ice Creams are being teleported there for no reason and bla bla bla. A certain girl with shining purple eyes has made those ice creams into ice cream bed. And the famous Rune Slayer was busy eating the ice creams teleported there._

"123 HOURS ALREADY AND YOU ARE STILL KEEPING SILENT? HOW GOOD IS YOUR PATIENCE? I NEVER KNEW THAT YOUR PATIENCE IS REALLY THAT..That …Er. I don't know anymore?!" The Rune Slayer shouted across Mars and the Elemental Master is still keeping quiet. "Persistent eh?"

 _ **Earth**_

 _Everyone is bored. Yeah BORED. SO B.O.R.E.D. was thee. Until …_

 _RENA THE SUPREME ELF CAME TO THE RESCUE!_ "You know what I am tired of this and I am going to Mars ASAP, all I need is for someone to just kick me there."

.

.

.

 _Silence envelopes the room all so immediately._ "But won't your butt hurt a lot?" "Anyone? Anyone? Someone? Can someone volunteer to kick me there?"

"But no one's kick is _powerful_ than yours to kick you there." _Rena face palmed_

"Oh right guess I will have to kick myself there."

" WAIT WHAT?! HEY! HOW COULD YOU EVEN KICK YOURSELF THERE?!"

 _Chung was too late, Rena already kicked herself there before he even finishes his sentence. I admit Chung has some 'PERFECT TIMING'._ Add said :" How is this possible? I mean it is not logically possible, how can you even kick yourself? I know this elf girl always does impossible stuff but kick yourself? It's utterly unlogical unrealistic and you only sees these stuffs on manga, anime, cartoon or comics? But Kick yourself it's not e-e-e-even possible. I demand an explanation of how Rena kicked herself to Mars, it is like as if pigs fly. Logic cannot be turned upside down according to my years of research it just can't be possible really it is'nt! If Rena comes back inform me immediately as I need an-"

"SHUT UP ADD WE GOT IT OK WE GOT IT SAVE YOUR SCIENTIFICALLY EXTREMELY UTTERLY LONG CRAP ALREADY! OR I WILL JUST BURN YOU!" _Smoke is literally coming out of Elesis's head._

"How can smoke come out of your head Pineapple, its not possible-" "Everything is possible~" "Don't cut off my sentence Ara, this only happens in Manga and all sort of animated stuff and many more but in real life it's just not possible." _Oh Add just zip up already for Lady El's sake, it will do good for all of Elrios. Save those longwinded talk for the monsters if you need to escape. Seriously… Little did Mr. Scientist know Elesis had lit her inner fire of rage and began chasing Add everywhere in the house. Add, one piece of advice, never ignore Blazing Heart._

Add shouted : " DON'T BURN ME! I DON'T WANT MY LAB COAT TO BE LIKE YOURS TOO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"HERE KITTY KITTY KITTY JUST COME HERE AND LET ME BARBEQUE YOU BARBEQUE FOR TODAY'S DINNER AND I WILL GIVE YOU CHOCOLATE!"

" DON'T TRICK ME PINEAPPLE KITTIES CAN'T EAT CHOCOLATE THEY WILL DIE, YOU CAN'T TRICK ME JUST BECAUSE YOU KNEW MY FAVORITE SNACK!"

 _They both stopped in their tracks and pants._ "Chocolates are junkfood and you should stay away from them." Add protested " No they are not!"

"You sure you are knowledgeable? You don't even know chocolates are junkfood? And I can't even believe you are zee scientist man. Why don't you just get a life" _Elesis looked above and whistles._

* * *

 _ **Add's Mood o' meter:**_

 _ **You are annoying; You are going too far; Censored. - -**_

 _Unfortunately Add's mood o' meter's arrow had gone over censored, and broked._

"What? You wanna pick a fight?"

"Bring it on Pineapple."

 _They got into their battle stances and began to fight._

" Scissors Paper Stone" _They both said in unison._ Add cheered and danced :" Yea! I won woo hoo Add rule Elesis drule oh yeah boo yeah Pineapple lost woo hoo"

"Nuh-uh you lost" Elesis kicked Add to a nearby pond.

 _1 point up for Elesis_

 _The rest of the Elgang remaining in Earth gathered around them._ "A show. Great now I have some entertainment" _Chung_ _said while rushing in the kitchen to look for a pocorn, after that he passed it to the gang watching those two battle._

 _After a while..Elesis won._

"Heh I won. Get ready for your punishment."

* * *

 _ **To be Continued…**_

 **SL: Done!**

 **SD: Why do I only have a line?**

 **SL: Cauz you asked for at least one line and one line it is!**

 **SD: Why are you so mean to me?**

 **SL: You asked for a line. Not that I wanna be mean =w=**

 **SD: Now that's twisted. ==''**

 **RF: Good that you actually updated. I thought you would abandon this story after the long wait.**

 **SL:You actually think I would? How mean of you *inserts sad violin song***

 **CEm: Ok enough of this, I am shutting the computer down.**

 **SL: why was it always Eve who shut the computer down?**

 **CEm: Because….I AM SECRETLY AN OTAK-**

 **CBS: Iwillshutdownonherbehalf *shuts down computer***


End file.
